dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
End of the World Party
The End of the World Party was a party organized by the Vortex Club that took place on October 10, 2013. It was held at the Blackwell Academy Gym. Events of Life Is Strange After arriving from the junkyard, Chloe and Max enter Blackwell Academy for the party to find Nathan, but an intoxicated Warren stops them and insists that Max take a picture with him together for "prosperity". A displeased Chloe, already hardened by the fact of Rachel's death, rushes in to find Nathan, leaving Max behind. Outside of the gym, a reception is set up, where Stella is seen working as the "receptionist" of the party. Max approaches her to ask about the whereabouts of Nathan and asks her to stay away from him. Max then proceeds into the pool area, where the party takes place. Spotlights flash and move as a projection of a vortex icon is projected onto the walls of the entire gym. There, she continues to ask about the whereabouts of Nathan. She finds Brooke, who was there because she was "bored on a Thursday night" and because Warren was there. Daniel will be talking to Brooke if he was motivated by Max earlier. Courtney is seen drinking alone outside of the VIP section, while Luke is seen sitting alone after "avoiding almost everyone". As Max navigates around the pool, she witnesses Alyssa get hit into the pool by a pool noodle. Outside the restroom door, a "VIP booth" is set up, where Sarah denies access to Max. Depending on the choices the player made in the earlier episodes, Max can either approach Courtney to let her in or have to sneak around the other side of the pool using her rewind ability. Inside the VIP section, Hayden is seen with quite a few ladies and a bong next to him. Taylor is seen dancing on the dance floor, Dana and Trevor are dancing together, Juliet and Zachary are kissing while Victoria is talking with Logan and a few other people. Max approaches Victoria and have a little conversation with her regarding her and Nathan. Depending on the player's choices, Max can choose to warn or not to warn Victoria of the Dark Room. However, depending on the choices the player made in the earlier episodes, Victoria may or may not believe Max's warning. After their conversation, Chloe exits from a door and reunites with Max. She tells her that Nathan is not upstairs or in the lockers when Max tells her nobody at the party has seen him. Right as they were about to leave the party, they get stopped by Mr. Jefferson, who tells them that he is about to announce the winner of the Everyday Heroes Contest. Max stays to find out who the winner is much to Chloe's dismay. Victoria is revealed to be the winner, who dedicates the prize to Kate.Life Is Strange: "Episode 4: Dark Room" Known Participants Outside VIP Section * Max Caulfield * Chloe Price * Warren Graham * Stella Hill * Brooke Scott * Daniel DaCosta (Determinant) * Courtney Wagner * Luke Parker * Alyssa Anderson * Justin Williams * Sarah VIP Section * DJ Doom * Hayden Jones * Taylor Christensen * Logan Robertson * Victoria Chase * Dana Ward * Trevor * Zachary Riggins * Juliet Watson * Mark Jefferson Gallery File: End of the World Party Poster.png|The poster of the End of the World Party. File: End of the World Party Poster 2.png|Another version of the poster. References Category:Events in Life Is Strange